Feuer und Wasser
Feuer und Wasser (English: "Fire and Water") is the tenth track of Rosenrot. Overview The song is a monologue about a stalker's (hereto referred as "Till") hopeless-views on his relationship with a woman he loves. The track is notable for its imaginative usage of metaphors. Both the protagonist of the song's story and the woman are associated with fire and water, respectively, ergo the title of the song. In keeping with the theme, the woman moving - walking, perhaps? - past Till is said to be "swimming" past him. The first verse starts with a mention of the woman right away. As she moves past ("swims") he describes her beauty, but takes note that it's not about specific characteristics like her breasts. He begins to follow her, describing her body further in the fire-related characteristics of sparkling-dust and a firework shooting from her loins. In the chorus, Till describes that the two cannot be together, because "fire and water don't come together". He is described as being "aflame", and sunken in the water", burned; this is a continuation of the first two lines of the chorus, demonstrating the consequence of their incompatibility - he has been hurt. The second verse continues to describe her beauty, even though Till has already confirmed their incompatibility. He wants to "see her from behind". When "her legs open like scissors", it describes her genitals as a "flame glowing hotly" from their "hiding place". In the linking-verse, the woman is shown to be unaware of Till, and so unaware that she is being watched. Their relationship is defined as Till being the "shadow" to her, indicating that he is in fact stalking her. The next line defines his personal views regarding his actions, stating that he has no confidence, and his desire to form a relationship is hopeless. Continuing from the second chorus is an apparent meeting between the two. Giving in to the temptation building up within, Till grabs the woman's hand - describing it as being as "smooth as a fish and as cold as ice" - but comes back to his senses, concluding once more that "she won't waste herself on him". The next line consists solely of "Ich weiss" ("I know"). After the guitar solo, the chorus starts again twice more. This time, however, the words "kommt nicht zusammen" (do not come together) have been replaced with "kommt nie zusammen" (never come together), showing a much more definitive phrasing of Till's opinion of their relationship. Transcript ;Lyrics Wenn sie Brust schwimmt ist das schön dann kann ich in ihr Zentrum sehn Nicht dass die Brust das Schöne wär Ich schwimm ihr einfach hinterher Funkenstaub fließt aus der Mitte ein Feuerwerk springt aus dem Schritt Feuer und Wasser kommt nicht zusammen Kann man nicht binden; sind nicht verwandt In Funken versunken steh ich in Flammen und bin im Wasser verbrannt Im Wasser verbrannt Wenn sie nackt schwimmt ist das schön dann will ich sie von hinten sehn Nicht dass die Brüste reizvoll wären Die Beine öffnen sich wie Scheren Dann leuchtet heiß aus dem Versteck die Flamme aus dem Schenkeleck Sie schwimmt vorbei bemerkt mich nicht Ich bin ihr Schatten sie steht im Licht Da ist keine Hoffnung und keine Zuversicht denn Feuer und Wasser kommt nicht zusammen Kann man nicht binden; sind nicht verwandt In Funken versunken steh ich in Flammen und bin im Wasser verbrannt So kocht das Blut in meinen Lenden Ich halt sie fest mit nassen Händen Glatt wie ein Fisch und kalt wie Eis sie wird sich nicht an mich verschwenden -Ich weiß Feuer und Wasser kommt nie zusammen Kann man nicht binden; sind nicht verwandt In Funken versunken steh ich in Flammen und bin im Wasser verbrannt -im Wasser verbrannt Feuer und Wasser kommt nie zusammen Kann man nicht binden; sind nicht verwandt In Funken versunken steh ich in Flammen und bin im Wasser verbrannt -im Wasser verbrannt ;Herzeleid.com interpretation It's beautiful when she swims the breaststroke Then I can see into her core Not that the breast is what's beautiful I just swim after her Sparking dust flows from the center A firework shoots from her crotch Fire and water don't come together Can't be bound, aren't related Sunken in sparks, I am aflame and am burned in the water Burned in the water It's beautiful when she swims naked then I want to see her from behind Not that the breasts are attractive Her legs open like scissors Then from its hiding place, the flame glows hotly from her thigh-angle She swims past and doesn't notice me I am her shadow, she stands in the light There is no hope and no confidence Fire and water don't come together Can't be bound, aren't related Sunken in sparks, I am aflame and am burned in the water Like this, the blood boils in my loins I grab her with wet hands Smooth as a fish and cold as ice She won't waste herself on me -I know Fire and water never come together Can't be bound, aren't related Sunken in sparks, I am aflame and am burned in the water -in the water Fire and water never come together Can't be bound, aren't related Sunken in sparks, I am aflame and am burned in the water -in the water Category:Songs Category:Rosenrot